


The Machine

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Non-Consensual, Suit Porn, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to visit Sherlock, John's attacked and drugged. He awakes to find himself restrained, on all fours, and placed in front of a large mirror. He has no way of knowing what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the incredible [Sam](http://watsonporn.tumblr.com) for being one of the coolest people I know (and for having the best kinks).
> 
> Also, fair warning, I wrote the ending while completely pissed, so if it's absolutely horrible I am so, so sorry.
> 
> This is a one-shot, I won't be writing a follow-up!

John’s first thought as he came to his senses was ‘ _what the hell happened?!’_ A fitting train of thought for a man who found himself on his knees with tight leather around his wrists and ankles. The last thing he recalled was approaching the door of 221B Baker Street, fully prepared to give Sherlock a piece of his mind. Someone bumped into him, he turned to make a remark, and then, he woke up here. Here, of course, was nowhere John had ever seen. Before him stood a large mirror with a dark oak frame. It looked heavy, dangerously so, and the image it reflected was of the doctor, nude and on all fours, sitting in front of large wooden chair and a strange black machine. His legs were separated by a spreader bar, and the cuffs he originally noticed were bound to thick metal rings in the floor. John struggled, testing their strength, but a strange sensation stopped him- as his legs strained, he noticed a dampness between his cheeks.

            “Hello?!” John called into the dimly lit room. His voice echoed off the stone walls; it was useless. No one would hear him. No one would come. When did they ever? Sherlock did, long ago, always late but always _there._ Here, though, now? How would he even know John was missing? The doctor was pulled from his reverie as a door somewhere in the dark opened and hard-soled shoes clicked against the cement.

“Comfortable, Johnny Boy?”

He knew that voice- it had whispered in his ear, soft and quiet at the pool. It had purred commands as the man attached a bomb-laden vest to his chest. _Jim Moriarty. Fuck, he’s alive!_ John turned his cobalt eyes to the finely-dressed criminal lord, yanking at his cuffs.

“No!”

Jim tutted. “That’s too bad, I went through all the trouble of setting up a rug for you. I know how that right leg bothers you from time to time…” He drew closer and trailed his hands along John’s spine. “Strong, beautiful, loyal John. Even after Sherlock’s lies, you stay by his side. You barely know the woman you bought that ring for, and yet you plan a family, and marriage… You like liars, John. It’s your type.” He knelt in front of him with a wicked grin. “Daddy won’t lie to you, Johnny. Daddy will always be honest with you.”

John scowled at him. “Then tell me what the hell you’re going to do to me.”

“That machine back there is going to be tipped with a large vibrator. I’m going to sit back and watch it fuck you like the pretty little slut you are.” Jim licked his lips as John’s eyes widened.

“What?! Why?!”

“Because I can. Because I want to watch you writhe. Because I know you crave a good, hard fuck, and Daddy wants to make sure you get it.”

“You’re _sick._ ”

Jim chuckled and rose, straightening his tie. “And you’re hard as a rock, Johnny Boy.”

            He knew Jim was right. John could _feel_ the throbbing heat, could see himself in the mirror, cheeks flushed and cock solid against his thigh. He watched Jim move behind him and fuss with the metal machine, apprehension and a silver thread of excitement gnawing at his gut. _Moriarty…_ John had found the man to be attractive, yes, but psychotic. Dangerous. Any fantasies he’d had about the black-eyed Irishman had vanished the night of the pool… hadn’t they? Soft hands sliding along his denims, Jim whispering in his ear…

_Don’t lie to yourself. You wanted him._

            When Jim pulled away from the metal contraption, he was holding a small black box in his hand. “I know you’re no blushing virgin,” he cooed, “so I’m going to stretch you to your limits. Take a look, Johnny, what do you think?”

John risked a glance in the mirror. Attached to the end of the machine was a long, thick, purple dildo, molded to look realistic- it had veins, and ridges, and if he weren’t so nervous about the size, John might have loved imagining how it would feel sliding inside of him.

“It’s… Big.”

“Mmhm. Daddy pegged you for a size queen- was he right?”

“I, I _like_ big, but…”

“Then you’re going to love this.” Jim guided his hips back, watching the head press into his slick muscle. John gasped and squeezed his eyes closed.

“When I sit down, you’re going to watch. Eyes open, Johnny, the entire time.”

“Why?!”

“Because Daddy wants you to. That’s the only reason you need.”

Jim sat down in the chair and waited. Time stretched on, with John wriggling his hips in anticipation. _Please, do **something!** Anything! Don’t leave me like this, don’t… It’s humiliating… _Almost as if he could tell, Jim turned the machine on. At its lowest setting, it began to push in, coaxing a groan from the prone Doctor Watson. He shifted slightly, legs held apart by the spreader, the muscles in his thighs tensing as it penetrated his hole.

“Mmn, look at that…”

It filled him, pressing in to the hilt before it started to draw back. “Slow and steady,” Jim purred, “while you grow accustomed to it.” John whimpered as it slid in further, in and out, stretching his heated skin. “Eyes up, Johnny Boy,” the Irishman ordered. John’s cornflower blues peeked up and met Jim’s in the mirror.

“Oh, fuck!”

Jim was seated in the chair, one hand twirling the controller, the other palming over the crotch of his expensive trousers. He kneaded his cock through the black material, gaze locked on John’s in the reflective glass. His bourbon-coloured eyes were predatory as he licked his lips, clearly enjoying the sight of the doctor spread and filled.

“Good,” Jim cooed. “Focus on me, Johnny, and on that perfect little pussy of yours getting filled again, and again, and again…” He let out a shallow breath and turned the machine up a notch. The metal arm moved faster. John moaned and tightened around the purple toy. His body rocked with every manufactured thrust as the thick dildo buried itself inside him. Over his own gasps and grunts, he heard Jim’s zipper slide down.

“J-Jim,” he stammered in surprise. “W-what, ohn, what are you doing?”

“Oh, Johnny, did you really think I was getting nothing out of this?”

As the oversized cock pumped into him with wet, rhythmic sounds, John stared into the mirror. His cheeks were flushed, his cock leaking where it swayed, and his eyes… John’s pupils were blown wide with lust as he watched Jim slip his fingers into his fly and stroke the outline of his prick.

“But why, why me, I’m just-- oh, _fuck!”_ The doctor lost his train of thought as Jim turned the dial higher. The toy slammed into John’s arse, its blunt head scraping across his nerves. He screamed in pleasure and Jim moaned in response.

“Mmn… Because you haven’t been fucked properly in a _long_ time, Johnny, and I wanted to watch you come without a single. Human. Touch.” Jim had slipped his cock free of his tight green pants, and John was salivating at the sight. “You’ve forgotten all that army training, Doctor Watson. Every swallowed drop of come-” He wrapped his hands around his shaft. “-Every night spent biting your belt to keep from screaming, every finger spreading you open… I want to retrain you, Johnny, I want you to be my sweet little pet. Look at how _well_ you take that cock, my dear. You’re _hungry_ for it-- I could feel your pulse when I fingered you open, you know, heart racing even through the drugs. You’re so hot, so soft, it’s almost a shame to spend our first night like this.”

“F-first night?” John stammered, fighting through the pleasure as the machine pumped the dildo into him. “A-are, are you g-going to keep me?”

“Sweet doctor,” Jim breathed as he started to stroke himself. “You’re not leaving my side.”

            Jim Moriarty was jerking off, and John couldn’t look away. With his hands and wrists bound, John was utterly at the mercy of him and his fucking machine. As Jim squeezed his prick, he licked his lips and moaned the good doctor’s name.

“John…”

It sent a chill down John’s spine and coaxed his hair to stand on end. _Because of me…_ Jim was _honestly_ enjoying it, watching John fucked open by the device behind him, arse full of the rubber toy that stretched him wide. He stared, watching Jim masturbate with gloved hands, those black eyes full of lust as he turned the machine up higher.

“Fuck!” John spat, head falling as his body rocked with the force of the arm. He could feel it, deep enough to almost hurt, rubbing against his nerves and making his legs tremble. In the mirror, he could see Jim’s pleased smirk, and the way he was watching him only made it harder to resist.

“I knew it,” Jim cooed. “I knew you were a good little slut, Johnny. Eager to take it, eager to put on a show for Daddy…”

He closed his mouth and bit back every moan and sigh. _Damned if I’m going to make this easy for you, you sick bastard._

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jim chided, breath coming harder. “Don’t be _boring._ Daddy doesn’t like being bored, you know what happens- _people die._ ”

 _Does that… does that make him wetter?_ John swallowed as he decided if his pride was worth the risk. _Just enjoy what you can. The faster this is over, the faster you can go home._

            John moaned, a long, low sigh of pleasure as the dildo slammed into him. With one shift of his hips he had it rubbing against his prostate, making his gasps and grunts that much more realistic. It felt _incredible,_ the leather rubbing against his skin, the creak of the machine, the wet sounds as it pounded him open… And Jim, ever-watchful, his leather-clad hand sliding along his length in time with the machine. _Like he’s fucking me, and not this, not this contraption._

“A-ah… Fuck, Johnny, look at you…”

His hips had started to rock, meeting the purple cock almost eagerly. Back and forth, muscles taut as he fucked himself backward. The leather pulled against him with every thrust, leaving irritated red marks in their wake.

“Tell Daddy how it feels.”

“C-cold,” John panted, “Colder than a proper dick. But it’s… It’s bigger, than any I’ve ever taken, and it… It feels good…”

“Good boy, such a good boy for me… Don’t stop, Johnny…”

John moaned and writhed against the machine, breath catching in his chest as the quick, steady rhythm started to fade. He couldn’t hear the mechanical whirring-- there was only the sound of Jim’s glove on his skin, and the sound of the toy burying itself in his hot body. His reticence began to ebb as he watching Jim’s arm move. _What if he comes all over his suit? Oh, god, yes…_ He gasped as Jim flicked it higher, as high as the settings would go. The dildo vibrated inside of him, and he loosed a low whimper. The metal clasps of the cuffs rattled against their moorings as it forced his body back and forth, rocking him in time with every thrust.

“A-ah! Oh, god…” He couldn’t keep himself quiet as it fucked him harder. Gasps and grunts slipped from his throat with every forward push, and he couldn’t stop shaking. _Haven’t, haven’t been fucked this good in so long…_

Behind him, Jim stroked in earnest, sweating as he reached the edge of his limits. His hair was falling forward on his brow, mussed from his vigorous wanking as his kept pace with the machine.

“Come, Johnny! Show Daddy how good you can be, and _come for me!_ Let me hear you, fuck, let me hear you say my name!”

It didn’t take much more than Jim’s command. John slammed his hips back with a strained cry of “Daddy!” and pulsed onto the rug, body shiny with sweat as he came hard enough to see stars. In the mirror, he watched Jim come over his suit with a low growl, white splashing onto the fine black material. The criminal switched off the machine and licked his lips, dark eyes focused entirely on John.

“Exquisite,” he breathed, eyes roving over his body as he righted his trousers. “You’re perfect…”

“What, what are you going to do to me? Can I, can I go?” Despite Jim’s comment that he’d be keeping John at his side, the doctor refused to give up hope.

“Oh, Johnny… Next, I’m going to fuck you properly. I think you’ll like Daddy’s dick more than that little toy...”

 


End file.
